


Easter Bunny

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Easter Bunny

"Now what kind of daubing is this?" Regina asked upon arriving to the crime scene of the latest graffiti in Storybrooke while handing Emma her coffee.  
"Frankly no idea. Do you have some bear claws to go with this?"  
"Sorry, Easter special at Granny's. Hot cross buns."  
"Was Ruby dressed as Easter bunny?"  
"Nope. She was dressed as a playboy bunny."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I very much approved."  
"Regina, that's rather gay."  
"And? You wear plaid and am I calling you gay?"  
"Touche."  
"Now I'm surprised you even know that word."  
"And I'm surprised you know what a playboy bunny is."


End file.
